


Kaiou’s Christmas

by TheRealRuney



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Christmas gift, Gen, Humor, I tried to make it happy and emotional at the end, Kaiou Gakuen - Freeform, Oh whale, Secret Sakka 2018, but i think i failed, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRuney/pseuds/TheRealRuney
Summary: I write this for monmellow for the Secret Sakka 2018 over on Tumblr! I exceeded the word limit, so I had to post it here, haha.





	Kaiou’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for monmellow for the Secret Sakka 2018 over on Tumblr! I exceeded the word limit, so I had to post it here, haha.

“So...let me get this straight. You want to plan a surprise Christmas party for your team, and you want ME to help you?”

“Yeah!”

Kita stared at Namikawa for a solid eight seconds before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Well, there goes his weekend.

* * *

Out of all the people on the Resistance Japan team, Namikawa Rensuke and Kita Ichiban are the two that no one would have expected to become friends. It somehow ended up happening anyway. The first day during break, Namikawa invited himself to sit by Kita, and the rest is history. Most people kept in touch, but drifted, after Resistance Japan disbanded. The two ended up stating good friends though (mostly due to Namikawa’s constant communication).

When you’re friends with a man like Namikawa, you have to be prepared for anything, as Kita has learned the hard way. One time, Namikawa showed up at his doorstep with watermelons and demanded they go outside and smash them. Another time, he randomly exclaimed that they should climb onto the roof just to see if they could get a better view of a weirdly shaped cloud. Yet, he still couldn’t help being a little bit confused at Namikawa’s most recent wild idea.

“How do you even plan a SURPRISE Christmas party? Doesn’t that defeat the whole point?” He wondered aloud.

Namikawa dismissively waved a hand through the air. “Don’t worry about it.” Kita was still worried. “Come on, I can’t do it all by myself, and you’re the only one who can help me!”

“No, I’m not.”

“...Well, maybe not, but you get my point!”

Well. No way he’s getting out of this now. Kita let out a sigh in exasperation. “What do we need to do first?”

“I knew you would come around! First we need to go get decorations for the club room, then we need to make some snacks-“

“Make some? Wouldn’t it be easier to buy some?” Kita asked.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be right! Everyone knows you’ve gotta have homemade food at Christmas parties,” Namikawa said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Anyway, once we do that, all we have to do is go decorate!”

“Well, that sounds simple enough, I guess,” Kita replied.

Little did he know how wrong he would be.

* * *

“Er...Namikawa...I think these are enough decorations.”

Namikawa laughed, tossing yet another roll of streamers into the grocery cart that Kita was holding. “That’s ridiculous. There’s no such thing as too many decorations!”

Kita stares down into the cart. They had tons of lights, streamers, ornaments, fake snow, figurines, mini trees, gingerbread houses, and more. Was that...was that a pirate plushie wearing a Santa hat? He would have to disagree. As Namikawa dumped more and more things in, the cart eventually filled all the way to the top. Kita states down at it in awe. He’d never seen so much stuff in a grocery cart before. There was no WAY that anything else could-

Kita looked on with horror as Namikawa grabbed a porcelain Santa off the shelf, examined it, and turned toward the cart. Before Kita could even open his mouth to warn his friend that that might not be the best idea, the Santa was already in place. It sat there for a second that felt like an eternity-before it rolled off the cart and fell onto the floor, pieces flying everywhere.

The two stared at the floor in shock before Namikawa finally muttered a “Whoops,” under his breath.

Kita just facepalmed.

One cleanup on Aisle 15 and one profuse apology to staff later, the two decided it would be best to head for the register.

“How are you even going to pay for all this?” Kita asked, staring down at the supplies. He couldn’t even remember what was in the bottom of the basket now.

Namikawa let out another one of his hearty laughs. “Well, you’re going to pitch in a bit, too!”

“...What?”

“Yeah! After all, you did agree to help me,” he said.

Kita stared at his friend. Then at the cart. Then back at Namikawa. Then at the cart again. He then put his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

 

“Alright, next on our list is food!” Namikawa fist pumped the air.

Kita’s eye twitched as he stared at his empty wallet. “Next time we go out and do ANYTHING, you’re paying for everything I want.”

“Deal,” he laughed.

Kita put his seatbelt on, glanced at the decorations one more time, and tried to start his car’s engine.

Emphasis on ‘tried.’

The poor (very) old car didn’t start. Kita tried again. And again. And again. His engine sputtered, but did nothing else. He groaned.

“Great. Just great. Now what?” Namikawa said.

Kita checked his watch. It was 12:00. Namikawa had told his teammates to be at their clubroom by 7:00. As it stood, they weren’t in a terrible rush. They could call someone for a ride if they couldn’t get his crappy hand-me-down car running.

“Namikawa, call one of your teammates and tell them that they might need to come help us out,” he said, rummaging around to open the hood.

When his normally-loud friend didn’t respond, he looked up in confusion. Namikawa was staring at him as if he’d just said something stupid, like tried to claim that pigs had unicorn horns.

“Uh...What did I say?”

Namikawa furrowed his brow. “We can’t do that! We have all the supplies with us! It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

Kita blinked. “...Are you sure? I mean, I’m sure, say, Matatagi wouldn’t care-“

“No! We tell no one!” Eye twitch.

“Oooookay?”

And like magic, the car started running again. How? I’m sure it was just that the spirit of Christmas wouldn’t want them being stranded or something. Or maybe the authoress needed convenient plot projection. So, the duo went on their merry way, Namikawa’s house being their next destination.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you’ve never actually made cookies before?” Kita said in astonishment.

“Exactly what I meant. What, is it that hard?” Namikawa asked.

How on earth can someone exist who doesn’t know how to make cookies? Even people who don’t really cook should have made cookies at least once before. Right? Or is cookie-making a dying trade? It’s not hard to do. Cookies are so simple.Well, whatever the case, there was no was that Namikawa could screw up something as simple as chocolate chip cookies, Kita thought as he put on an apron.

He was wrong.

He was so wrong.

Just half an hour later, Kita was covered in flour and sitting on the floor, which was also covered in flour. Chocolate chips and egg bits were strewn all over the place; and Namikawa was desperately trying to wipe everything up before his mother got home and saw the mess. And the cookies? Why, they never actually succeeded in making dough of any kind. First, Namikawa dropped the entire container of chocolate chips on the floor. Then, the poured about 4 cups too many of flour into the batter, before accidentally dropping the flour bag onto the floor as well. When he went to crack an egg, he didn’t actually crack it on a bowl or a countertop-he held it over the bowl and squeezed. He couldn’t tell the difference between his salt and his sugar, so he just put in random amounts of both, assuming it would all work out. Kita, still in shock, wondered to himself how anyone could possibly be as bad at cooking as Namikawa.

They opted to buy cookies at the store instead.

* * *

The last step was actually decorating the place. By now, with the car mishap and the cookie incident, they had significantly less time than they had planned on, and it was clear that Namikawa was feeling the pressure.

He threw a roll of streamers at Kita. “Here, hang these from the ceiling.”

“With what?”

“Tape. Oh, lord, where’s the tape?” Namikawa started looking through some of the bags frantically before finding a roll of tape and throwing it toward Kita.

Kita caught it and got on a stool to start hanging the streamers, but he kept an eye on Namikawa. He seemed frazzled-more so than Kita had ever seen him before. What was the big deal? This was just another one of his whims; it wasn’t like it was something to be incredibly worried about-right?

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally finished all their decorations. Kita stood back and admired his work. To be honest, the seemingly excessive amount of decorations really were worth it. They even got some scented candles to mask the unavoidable smell of sweat. It was so beautiful that it almost brought a tear to Kita’s eye. Almost.

“Hey Namikawa, I’ve got to ask you something.”

Namikawa turned to look at him, looking more relaxed now that everything was done. “Yeah, shoot.”

“Why were you so intent on having such a perfect party for your team? I thought this was...more of a whim, but you’ve put a lot of effort into this,” Kita said.

Namikawa stayed silent for a moment, turning around and eyeing the (notably empty) room to see if anyone else was there to listen in. He sighed and said, “Well...my team has done a lot for me. They’re all such good friends to me, and...I feel like I don’t do nearly enough for them.” He smiled-a genuine smile, not a smirk. “So, naturally, by throwing a party for them, I could show off my superior party planning skills and show my gratitude all at once.”

Kita blinked, surprised at the sentiment, but smiled. He knew that Namikawa had a hard time expressing his feelings, but also that he really loved his team.

He checked his watch, and jumped when he realized it was 6:55. “The team will start to arrive at any second; I have to go!”

Namikawa blinked. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

Kita smiled and shook his head. “No, this is your team, and your surprise. Besides, I need to get dinner-I’m starving.”

“Wait!” Namikawa called out right before he reached the door.

Kita turned and blinked. “What is it?”

Namikawa grinned. “Merry Christmas. And...thanks. For everything today.”

Kita smiled. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
